


Kinktober 2018 - Day 17

by myworldisbiworld



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: Kinktober 2018, Day 17 - Oral FixationNate, Nora, and Hancock enjoy round two.





	Kinktober 2018 - Day 17

Nora woke up first, leaking drool from the corner of her mouth onto her husband’s bare chest. Smacking her lips and wrinkling her nose at the sour taste of old alcohol and sex, Nora blearily took in her surroundings.

Above her, Nate snoozed away, messy hair skewed across his forehead. On the other side of Nate, Hancock was curled up like a cozy cat, his face buried between Nate’s ribs and the pillows. No one had thought to turn off the lights, so the space was still brightly lit and stinging her eyes. Too lazy to crawl to the kitchen, Nora rolled over and blindly reached under the bed until her hand came across a familiar box.

Nora managed to stuff three snack cakes into her mouth before strong arms pulled her back up. Nate and Hancock shared a laugh at the sound of her candy-muffled protests. Hancock plucked the box from her hands to inspect it as Nate playfully pinched his wife’s puffy cheeks.

“Sunshine emptied the box,” Hancock chuckled, turning it over.

“This is supposed to be a judgement-free zone,” Nora mumbled, cheeks still full as she slowly chewed.

“Better than when I found a can of Cram with a spoon in it,” Nate remarked, running his fingers through Nora’s tangled hair before gripping the back of her neck and pulling her close. “Come on, share.”

Nora pretended to pout, but she shoved one snack cake to the front to clutch between her teeth. Nate smirked, then snatched the treat with his own teeth.

“Fuck, you guys make everything hot,” Hancock said hoarsely, his onyx eyes wide and fixed on their mouths.

“Take this one,” Nate said between clenched teeth, offering his. Nora wiggled with excitement as she watched Hancock readily obey, the ghoul’s lips brushing against Nate’s before taking off with the snack cake.

When her husband turned to her, however, Nora only shrugged. “Sorry, all done.”

“You devil,” Nate shook his head, but he leaned in for a kiss, then ran his tongue along hers. “You owe me.”

“And however will I repay you, kind sir?” Nora asked too-sweetly, batting her eyelashes as Hancock choked on a laugh.

Nate drew her close again, his lips hovering above hers.

“I still need something sweet,” he murmured to her, a smirk on his lips. “So you better get your ass up here and grip the headboard, my love.”

Nora felt heat flood through her at the sound of Nate’s hoarse rumble. She paused before she climbed up on him, tilting her head to look at Hancock over her shoulder. Reaching out a long, graceful hand, she cuppe the ghoul’s cheek and dipped her thumb into his open mouth.

“Better put this thing to use,” Nora teased, wetting her thumb on his tongue and running it over his bottom lip. Hancock swallowed roughly as he met her gaze, then grinned. He lapped at her tongue a moment, drawing a soft moan from her, then gave it a soft bite before withdrawing. Nora watched as the ghoul began to shift towards Nate’s erect cock, but her husband’s firm hands were pulling her up the bed.

She laughed as she stumbled forward, palms against the padded headboard as she straddled Nate’s face. Darkened by the shadow she cast over his face, Nate’s eyes stared up at her as he teased the tip of his tongue along her folds. Nora bit her lip, smiling down at him as he lapped at her, that familiar sensation of _him_.

They both moaned as Hancock began his work behind her, loudly slurping along Nate’s hard length and drawing moans that flew up into Nora. She reached down with one hand to curl her fingers in his hair, enjoying the sight of seeing his eyelids flutter in pleasure. Hancock certainly knew how to please a lady with his mouth, and by the sounds Nate was making, he knew just as much about sucking a dick.

Nate began to focus on her clit, his hand shifting, and Nora already ached in anticipation if his fingers. He played his fingertips over her folds, prodding lightly at her entrance but never sinking in. Nora groaned and tried to press down on him, her thighs tightening around his ears, and he only laughed into her.

“Fuck, I love that I can taste both of you,” Nate managed between groans and licks.

Hancock moaned happily behind them and Nora felt the resounding vibration from her husband’s mouth. Nate continued to tease her, building up pressure in her lower belly as her cunt ached painfully for something to grasp. Finally, he sunk in two fingers, curling them against her favorite spot and sending a shudder through her. She caught his eyes with a grin and clamped her cunt walls down on his fingers to watch his eyes grow narrow with lust. His speed and pressure increased, rubbing against her most sensitive parts and sending her flying towards her orgasm.

Nora could tell Nate was close, his body tensing in that telltale way beneath her. She tightened her grip in his hair and pressed herself onto him, grinding down on his fingers and wishing she could sink down on his cock. When Nate added a third finger, Nora knew she was seconds from coming.

“Come with me, my love,” she whispered between pants, sweat coating her skin. Her thighs began to tremble as her orgasm came crashing down on her, and she cried out his name.

Nate went taut beneath her as he came into Hancock’s mouth and Nora writhed as his moans vibrated against her oversensitive clit. Laughing as she rolled off of him, her body shuddered involuntarily with aftershocks.

Hancock sat between Nate’s legs, then, turning to Nora, opened his mouth to show Nate’s cum resting on his tongue. Nora lunged forward and kissed him, lapping up the taste of her husband and thoroughly enjoying Hancock’s moans.

“I think it’s time I take care of you, Mayor,” she purred, curling a hand around his hard cock, grinning as Hancock’s eyes widened.

Nate raised a thumb from behind her, still panting. “10 out of 10, highly recommend it.”

“You know I can’t say no to you, sunshine,” Hancock chuckled, letting himself be guided by her gentle hands. As Nate rolled over to the side of the bed to give them room as Hancock settled beside him. Nora leaned up to give Nate a wet kiss before sinking between Hancock’s legs, licking her lips. Only hours ago, this lovely cock before her had brought unbelievable pleasure to her pussy and she was happy to keep returning the favor. Knowing he’d gotten so hard off sucking off her husband was the cherry on top.

“Mm-mmm,” she murmured before planting kisses along the inside of Hancock’s thighs, letting her hot breath wash over him. She shivered when she felt Nate’s hand glide along her back, sweeping across the curve of her ass to brush his fingertips over her slick folds.

As she sunk her mouth down onto Hancock, taking him slowly and spreading her saliva around, she felt Nate’s fingers sink into her once more. Her sensitive body shuddered under the sensation, but his gentle fingers coaxed a warmth through her loins. Swirling her tongue around Hancock’s tip, she glanced up to happily see that the ghoul’s head was knocked back, his eyes closed as his hands fisted the sheets beside them.

The rough texture of Hancock’s scarred flesh was as pleasant in her mouth as it had been inside her. Nora took time to trace the dips and ridges, paying close attention to which areas pleased him most.

Meanwhile, Nate continued to toy with her sensitive sex, his fingers sopping wet. She felt his warm mouth brush along her side, his bulk pressed against her and Hancock.

“What a beautiful sight,” Nate muttered against her hip. Nora felt his lips tighten in a smile, adding to the glow inside her.

Hard to believe that before Nate, the thought of giving a man a blowjob made her queasy. But with him, Nora found she wanted to blow him without wanting anything in return, only the sheer joy of pleasing him. Since then, she’d learned to share that feeling with others--just the right ones.

Eyes flicking back up to Hancock, she saw him gasping for air, which only fueled her lust. Nate thrust his fingers deeper into her as she took Hancock’s cock down her throat, swallowing along his length. Nora’s thighs shook with his as Nate quickened his fingers in her, his thumb taunting her sensitive clit and keeping her a few threads shy of an orgasm.

“Tell me when you’re ready to come,” she heard Nate say to Hancock, then looked up to see her husband and the mayor exchange a slow, wet kiss. Nora sent a vibrating moan through Hancock, then another vibrating laugh as she saw him tremble.

“Please--” Hancock begged prettily, his gravelly voice cracking with need.

Nate thrust three thick fingers into Nora and pushed her over the edge, his other hand pulling her hair tightly as she came. Nora’s cry was muffled as she swallowed around Hancock, the overwhelming tightness of her throat wringing him dry. Strands of his seed splashed against the back of her throat, his thighs shuddering on either side of her.

As the two of them floated back to Earth, Nate licked his fingers clean, then gave Hancock another sweet kiss. Nora plopped down where she was, her cheek resting against Hancock’s still-twitching thigh.

“Oh no, you’re going to fall asleep there,” Nate chided. With Hancock’s help, she was tugged up to rest between the two men. Curling up against Nate, she reached out and yanked Hancock’s arm over her waist, pulling him to shape to her back.

“Whenever we wake up, it’s shower time,” she mumbled, her eyes already closed.

“Kinky,” she heard hancock mutter back as she drifted off, then the rumble of Nate’s chuckle. Nora sighed contentedly, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how long I can keep this up. Tomorrow is Edgeplay.
> 
> ....I may or may not be avoiding posting a chapter to my other work. I am still feeling stuck.


End file.
